


memorial

by odditycollector



Category: Spin State - Chris Moriarty
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditycollector/pseuds/odditycollector





	memorial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byzantienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzantienne/gifts).



humans are preserved  
in death as data, frozen  
impressions drifting

streamspace sediment  
he flits through-- a butterfly  
birthed from killing jar


End file.
